1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
The ability to model a transmission link is generally known in the art. Modeling a transmission link has been performed on communications links ranging from deep space, satellite transmission links, airborne, terrestrial links and underwater to ascertain the modeled or simulated characteristics of the link using real and assumed information for performing the simulation.
As background, in electromagnetic (EM) communications, the ability for a link to be established between two points (transmit and receive) is highly dependent on many parameters such as operating frequency, medium (air, space, water, etc.), obstructions, movement of the transmitting and receiving devices, etc. To establish the operating parameters for the operation of a communications link, traditionally a link budget analysis (LBA) is performed and a worst-case operating baseline is established. At that time, the devices are then placed into service with the appropriate antenna, amplifier size, etc.
In the prior art, an LBA is performed one time, taking the required availability of the link based on the operating frequency, path loss, available antenna gain, amplifier gain, etc., and using this information as a “worst case” condition of operation to meet the required availability. All information is based on coarse environmental data such as for example, rain data, and the LBA is performed and the terminal placed into service.